Family Forever 3: The Past VS The Present
by dani-curtis-16
Summary: The turtles and their sister have been through a lot, right? Well its not over yet, and this time, betrayal, secrets, and a major decision will rock their lives forever!


Ok, soooo... I'm alive, and back. I was on hiatus due to harassment that led to my very first fiction being taken down. Here's the deal- if this generates enough GOOD, POSITIVE feedback, I will upload a lot of new content (Gravity Falls and Danny Phantom) as well as finish all my projects. If not, i will just finish my projects.

With that said, still give me honest reviews of whether this is a good story. Reviews really will get me back on track! Now enjoy!

 **Leo's POV**

You know how some people start out their mornings with relaxing music, or a quick early run, or a nice breakfast with their family?

God forbid that be my family.

Instead, we were all seated and pacing around the living room, stressed out. Just yesterday, we got rid of the parents of my adopted sister and baby girl Danielle. This was after the hell the Shredder, our archenemy, working with her crazy father had put us through, kidnapping her multiple times, hurting her, and trying to kill us all.

As if taking and harming Dani wasn't killing us on the inside.

Now, the very next freaking morning, what happens? We find out that Dani may have an older sister.

Donnie was looking over the amulet that showed the image of the supposed royal family (yeah, but Dani's MY princess first, a dead race's princess second).

Dani was repeatedly banging her head on the table, "I. (BANG) Hate. (BANG) My. (BANG) Life. (BANG)"

I absent-mindedly picked her up, placing her in my lap and stroking her hair, "Don't. You'll give yourself a migraine."

She grinned teasingly, "K, Daddy."

I rolled my eyes, and Raph chuckled, "Fearless, face it. You admitted it last night and now it's out in the open; you ARE D's adopted father."

"FIGURE, father FIGURE" I corrected in exasperation, "I'm her eldest brother and YOURS too, by the way. Aniki works better than Daddy."

"K, Aniki" Dani smiled sweetly and I sighed gently, hugging her as she leaned into me. "Dani, you are my baby girl, and you always will be. But you have a father, even if he is unworthy and abusive and neglectful…"

"Who knows, maybe Dani's mother can change him to the way he supposedly was before" Don commented, "Master Splinter did say he was once a kind, caring king."

"As opposed to the douche he is now" Raph smirked, and Mikey and Dani giggled as Don and I gave Raph a warning glare about cursing in front of the younger ones.

Dani smiled wistfully, "I love you guys." I kissed her forehead as my bros and I chuckled.

"We wouldn't put up with this hell if we didn't love you, too." Raph remarked.

"How do you put up with Renet, then?" Dani teased, referring to our time mistress friend.

We all answered at once, "No clue", making Dani giggle. Raph noogied the little girl and we all laughed.

Unfortunately, Dani suddenly began to cry. We all automatically began to console the child as tears flowed down her face.

Sitting on the couch with her, I cupped her face in my hands, "Baby, don't cry. It's alright, you're alright."

"But for how long?" Dani whined, "You guys can't keep this up forever!"

Raph sighed, "Kid... We can't lose ya. So we can't give up. "

Don smirked, "We WILL figure this out."

"And no matter what, we will always love and protect you, angel!" I cooed, tickling our sister as she gave us a bright smile.

 **Dani's POV**

I smiled at my boys, all looking so determined to protect me. A lot may have changed recently, but our family bond couldn't be stronger.

And I have no idea where I would be without it.

I stood up and yawned, "I'm hungry, what's breakfast?"

Mikey jumped up, "Whatever you want, dudette! Your wish is my command!"

I grinned, "Well..." But Don sighed, "No chocolate cake, Ponygirl." (I love you if you get the reference)

We all shared a laugh, until an explosion from the kitchen tensed and quieted us. Leo whispered, "Stay" to Mikey and i as he pushed us gently onto the couch and unsheathed his katanas.

Raph twirled his sais and Don his bo staff as they followed their leader into the kitchen. Mike and i shared a look before following behind them, hiding behind the door.

Don suddenly screamed, "DANI, RUN NOW!"

So i flung myself into the kitchen with Mikey at my heels, and we gaped at our big brothers staring down a misty figure surrounded in fog. The figure saw me, and automatically the fog stretched towards me, engulfing me in a spinning vortex as I screamed.

I heard Raph roar, "NO, LITTLE SIS!" and a pair of hands snatched my wrists as i closed my eyes, scared of what was happening... Until everything stopped.

The smoke cleared, and I coughed. The hands around my wrists were still there, and I could tell by the coughing behind me that it was Leo. He must have held onto me when I started to vanish.

Of course he would.  
When the smoke was gone, I opened my eyes and gasped.  
Not because of where we were (obviously an ancient Japanese structure), but because of who was standing in front of my brother and I. I hissed, and Leo asked, "Karai, what are you doing here?"  
Karai, wearing her usual ninja outfit with the sign of the Foot, looked pissed off, but replied, "I have no idea, and I could ask the same of you and your sister, Leonardo."  
I glowered at the witch who had threatened my family on countless occasions. For Leo's sake, i keep quiet, but i think Karai is as bad as her father, Orouku Saki. She looked at me, "Greetings, Danielle."  
I just turned to Leo, "So, any plans, leader?"  
Leo opened his mouth to say something, but a familiar voice came from behind us, "Hello, my daughters. And to you too Leonardo."  
Leo swung around to face my mother, but I couldn't even breathe.  
She had just said daughters. The only girls here were me and…  
"I see you have met your older sister Karai, my baby" my mom smiled at me.  
The last thing I heard before I fainted was Leo's gasp as he caught me, and i felt comforted to fall into a peaceful darkness in the presence of my guardian and protector.


End file.
